


Plushies

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [18]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hyungu doesn't like plushies, Plushies, Wevember, pingu - Freeform, pingu plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Hyungu doesn't like plushies, but what if a certain night can change that?
Relationships: Ju Harin & Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Series: wevember [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 5





	Plushies

Hyungu never understood why the members liked plushies so much. Everywhere he went, he would always spot a plushie being held by a member or just laying somewhere with them.  _ Aren’t plushies for little kids?  _ Is what he always thinks. What annoys him more is that they have a lot of plushies yet still finds a place for new ones. 

He would try talking about his thoughts with someone, but it seems like even their brother group are fond of them. Some even give plushies to each other as gifts. Hell, the twins have matching plushies!

The only time he would even hold them is during vlives. They had pillow-like plushies which were comfy to rest his arms on. But it’s only because the fans like seeing them with plushies; another thing he questions.

Several times the members offered him plushies of his own, but the guitarist had always refused. They did look cute, he had to admit. But what's so good about them anyway?

ONEWE had just finished wrapping up the day's activities, now running back into their dorms as the rain was pouring heavily. They were soaked to the skin, shivering from the cold.

The members all got out of their drenched outfits, wearing some loose clothing before taking turns in the shower. Dongmyeong had made himself some hot chocolate for the time being, along with some for Giwook. Yonghoon was on the couch watching TV, whereas Harin was in the showers, so is Hyungu.

(Note: they have two bathrooms)

Hyungu finally got out after a nice warm shower, patting his hair dry before slipping into an oversized T-Shirt. Harin was already laying on his bed, surrounded by several plushies.

"Hey," the drummer called out when Hyungu passed his room.

"How come you never had any plushies?"

Hyungu sighed. This was the first time someone has ever asked him that. No one really bothered to, given the fact that he already showed a dislike for them.

"They're unnecessary," was all he said before turning away.

"You should try getting used to them, at least one." Harin pleaded, waving a plushie at him. Hyungu knew the guy was persistent. Reluctantly, he took the plushie, which was a cute Pingu one. Fans did say he resembled the character.

Hyungu merely tossed the doll onto his bed before sitting on the edge, grabbing a book from the side table.

The members had all gotten cleaned up and we're now resting in their respective rooms. It has been a long day for them and will be a long day tomorrow since they have several schedules. 

The rain was still pounding on the windows, causing Hyungu to have trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to block out the noise. He felt like he needed to hold something, just to comfort him.

_ No. _

The only object present was the Pingu plushie, now laying at the foot of his bed. He knew that if he held it throughout the night the others would mock him. On the other hand, he'd rather hold that than be a victim to Yonghoon's bone-crushing hugs.

So he took the plushie, snuggling it against his chest. It felt so soft in his hold, comforting him through the loud thunder and pouring rain.

Eventually, he had drifted off to sleep, sleeping soundly throughout the night.

\---

"Well isn't this new?"

Hyungu's eyes fluttered open as sunlight poured into his room. It was then he realised Harin was sitting at the foot of his bed.

"So you like the plushie?" He asked tauntingly.

The purple-haired boy sat up, rubbing his eyes with the plushie still in his other hand.

"I–"

Harin chuckled. "You can keep it, I have a lot already," he said.

Hyungu was surprised Harin didn't make fun of him, though he was glad he didn't.

_ Perhaps plushies aren't so bad after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where I went with this, but I'm pretty proud of it


End file.
